


Inappropriate Suggestion [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Fanart, M/M, Post-Mission, Slime monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony had just finished fighting a giant slime creature. Tony has some ideas for the post-mission celebration.





	Inappropriate Suggestion [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“Crack” [A5]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
